Beneath The Waters
Beneath The Waters (a.k.a Liu Woods) Is a series set in The Quietverse. It can be watched here. Summery Season 1 Liu finds a video on his phone titled beneath the waters where it shows a picture of a blurry figure and a video of cars driving. He tells everyone what is happening and shows the beneath the waters video with the golden gate bridge and water. He messages sully saying they have business to attend. Sully takes over Liu and uploads a video with water, bridges, etc., he calls it a treat for Jeff. Liu uploads a video explaining the knocking he has been hearing that was coming from the other room. While explaining a knock happens, Liu decides to shut his door, not risking his life over it. He uploads the second part of the video showing investigating the knocking. He walks through to room only to be knocked out by an unknown source. The light is turned on and something picks up the camera. The figure walks up to the mirror and pulls it down. The figure (now revealed to be a proxy) waves and puts down the camera. Liu rushes to the camera, walking through to the hall, he picks up a mask the proxy left him, he throws the mask onto his bed and turns the light off. Laughing historicity, Liu falls onto his bed, sully had temporally taken over Liu saying "he shouldn't waste his time on these things". Many videos are anonymously by several proxies, showing running, fighting and attack, but they were all in the same place. Beneath the waters 4 is uploaded where Liu is stuck somewhere and fights archer off camera. He chases after but is teleported back home. Liu goes back to the area and gets attacked by Elementos. Just as sully comes out, Elementos hits Liu in the head with a rock, knocking him unconscious. Liu's status remains unknown. The final video of season 1 shows sully in a room with Liu's unconscious body. He zooms into ghostfaces mask. Then eventually pointing the camera at himself and lunging at it. Season 2 Liu uploads his return where he is sick blood and coughing badly. He takes the camera with an injured leg. Liu contacts Owen (From SmileDogSightings) Over the phone, stating that he and kit do not feel safe in there houses which Owen reluctantly let's them stay, Liu then films himself smacking wood with an axe as target practice. Liu arrives back at his home and argues with sully telling him to "Fuck off" and looks himself in his room for a few months. Crossovers *SmileDogSightings *Archerstapes Side Channels *''SuLlY'': A channel that involves proxies stalking Liu. Many People May Think the Channel Involves the Entity That Lives with Liu. *''NOTLEAVINGTHEVILLAGE'': This Channel involves a Rouge Proxy trying to help Liu, but also trying to kill him. Characters *Liu Woods: The Main Character of the series trying to figure what is stalking him, trying to get rid of the so called "virus" and all around finding out who sully is. *Sully: The Secondary Protagonist/Antagonist of the series. He is an entity that is helping Liu, though Liu is ignorant to this. This, however is ruse to mask his actual intentions: possessing Liu and claim him. *Elementos: The Main Antagonist who is trying to kill Liu (Or Something Else Which The Writer Haven't Come Up With Yet), By Following Him Around And Sending Him Threats Though The SuLly Channel. *Blu: an Antagonist that wants to get rid of Liu for good. Though Elementos is waiting for the right moment, Blu wants to end Liu quickly. *The Hooded One ("Archer"): A dark faced proxy who wears a hoodie and commands the executions and everything. He is the one who films Blu and Elementos. He also wears a mask to cover his face that looks like Hoody from Marble Hornets. He’s story will be told further in Archerstapes. *Carver: A rouge Proxy trying to help Liu. *The Slender Man ("The Director"): The Antagonist who controls all the proxies and causes The "Virus" (The Sickness). Though he is a major character in the series, he hardly appears. He can be seen in season one. *Whirwind: Another rouge proxy trying to help. *Blair (Blair Witch): Rouge Proxy working with Carver. *Ghostface: The Leader of the Rouges Who Owns the channel NOTLEAVINGTHISVILLAGE. *Jeff The Killer (Jeff Woods, But Not From The Other Series): Set To Appear In Season 2, Jeff Woods Is A Killer Who Attempted To Kill Liu By Carving A Smile Into His Chest. *Ticci Toby: A Proxy set to appear in Season 2. Character origins from a creepypasta. Trivia The Trivia Is told from the author of the series’ point of view *The Channel Was Originally Used For Fun before The ARG Idea *This Series Is Filmed and Set In U.K *Since I Live In The United Kingdom, Chances Are None Of The Crossovers Will Happen (Honesty For Ya Folks.) *NOTLEAVINGTHEVILLAGE's Name Is Inspired By NeverLeavingThisVillage *Slenderman Was Originally Going To Be Called The Tall One, But Was Changed To The Director. He Will Wear A Red Jacket Instead Of Black. Category:Video Series Category:Alternate Reality Game Category:The Quietverse